ΦKushiΦ
ΦKushiΦ (Φ串Φ) is among the earlier group of , having started in December 2007. She has a soft and feminine voice that has a certain, slight roughness in it, but can become very smooth depending on the song, like in her piano version of "Just Be Friends" . Her voice range is fairly wide, and she is well-known for her distinctive falsetto and whisper voice. Her voice's distinct beauty has caused many of her videos to be tagged with "futsukushii" (ふつ串い), which is "futsukushii" (ふつくしい, beautiful) written differently, forming a pun with her name. She mainly covers VOCALOID songs, along with some anime and Sound Horizon songs. Her first cover was "Melt" , and her most known solo-cover is of "Just Be Friends" with over 298K views as of July 2013. Although she is far more popular as an utaite, she also was active as a producer for the group from 2008 to 2011. She wrote the lyrics and composed the songs, while the arrangements were done by Sashimi (さしみ) and the videos by Shari (しゃり). Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 15, 2009) # (Released on March 31, 2010) # Touhou Vocal Valkyris (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on November 14, 2010) # (Released on June 01, 2011) # (Released on June 12, 2011) # The Waltz of Anomalies (Released on September 28, 2011) # -Saiya01- (Released on November 09, 2011) # Multiplex Tale with F9 (Released on December 31, 2012) # MDML - MOtOLOiD DANCE MUSIC LIBRARY - (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # Nijishoku Orchestra ~Grand Symphony with Full Orchestra~ in Tokyo Kokusai Forum (Released on August 16, 2015) # Tensei Zesshou Index -Best Of Utattemita- (Release on December 23, 2015) }} List of Covered Songs (2007.12.28) # "Aquarion" (2007.12.29) # "EX-GIRL" (2008.01.27) # "Nayuta no Kanata Made" (2008.01.28) # "Yuki no Shizuku" (2008.02.11) # "Saika" (2008.02.12) # "Gekka no Hime Uta" -Len ver.- (2008.02.13) # "Gekka no Hime Uta" -Miku ver.- (2008.02.13) # "Sakura no Ame" (2008.03.11) # "Ark" (2008.03.24) # "Melt" -Band Edition- (2008.03.25) # "Sakura no Kioku" (2008.03.27) # "Cantarella" feat. ΦKushiΦ and Puchi (2008.03.30) # "Love*3" (2008.04.27) # "Harukaze" (2008.04.30) # "Nemuri Hime" (Sleeping Beauty) (2008.05.03) # "Onaji You ni" feat. ΦKushiΦ and Puchi (2008.05.08) # "Terakazoku" (2008.05.19) # "Salvage" (2008.05.23) # "Aku no Metsushikai" (Servant of Evil) (2008.05.30) (Deleted) # "Hato" feat. ΦKushiΦ and Puchi (2008.06.01) # "Hiiro no Fusha" (2008.06.22) # "Sad Song" (2008.06.28) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.07.01) # "World is Mine" (2008.07.01) # "Asa to Yoru no Monogatari" (The Story of Morning and Night) (2008.08.07) # "Densora Shoujo" -Azuki ICE ver.- (2008.08.15) # "Fire◎Flower" (2008.08.15) # "Monochro Act" (2008.08.18) # "Sayonara Astronaut" (2008.08.27) # "Cendrillon" feat. ΦKushiΦ and Rumdarjun (2008.09.14) # "Sayonara Astronaut" -retake- (2008.09.23) # "Yume Ichiya" (One Night's Dream) (2008.10.20) # "Sekiranun" (2008.11.30) # "Message in our silence" (2008.12.09) # "Roshin Yuukai - Meltdown" (Nuclear Fusion - Meltdown) (2008.12.23) # "Packaged" (2008.12.29) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2009.01.08) # "STEP TO YOU" (2009.04.26) # "from Y to Y" (2009.05.17) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder) (2009.06.02) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2009.07.29) # "Hajimari Flight" (2009.08.09) # "Kodoku no Hate" (2009.08.13) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" feat. Shouta and ΦKushiΦ (2009.09.07) (Deleted) # "Last Scene" (2009.11.01) # "Futa Iro" (2009.12.01) # "ACUTE-Reverse" feat. ΦKushiΦ, Beeeeige and Kettaro (2009.12.11) # "Senkou" (2009.12.12) (Original) # "Niji - hand in hand" (2009.12.29) # "Polaris" (2010.01.31) # "Alice" (2010.02.07) # "sexual demands" feat. ΦKushiΦ and Nata de Cocoline (2010.02.25) # "Shinitagari" (2010.03.09) # "Sakura no Zenya" (Sakura Last Night) (2010.04.20) # "W-B-X ~ W-Boiled Extreme" feat. ΦKushiΦ and Beeeeige (2010.05.02) # "Marygold" (2010.06.26) # "Starduster" (2010.07.22) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.28) # "Kokyuu" (2010.08.18) (Community only) # "Perfect Crime" feat. ΦKushiΦ and Nata de Cocoline (2010.11.29) # "Hitori" (2010.12.20) # "Sound" (2010.12.31) # "Kagefumi Etranger" (Shadow-Treading Stranger) (2011.02.03 # "GOLD" feat. G.W. Nicolai (2011.04.15) # "Melancholic" (2011.05.03) # "Yume Chizu" (Dream Map) (2011.06.01) # "FLARE" (2011.08.14) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.09.16) # "Kimi ni Tsumugu Shirabe" (2011.12.04) # "Tell Your World" -Band Edition- (2012.03.16) # "Gensouka" (Illusion Song) (2012.04.18) # "Puzzle" (2012.08.07) # "Fairytale" (2012.08.21) # "WAVE" (2012.10.02) # "Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade" feat Kakichoco, Reji, clear, ΦKushiΦ, Vivienne, Ritsuka and Ten (2012.10.16) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of the Literary Boy) (2013.02.03) # "bouquet" (2013.03.08) # "Ame to Asphalt" (Rain and Asphalt) (2013.03.27) # "Mousou Zei" (2013.09.21) # "Prodigy no Yuushuu" (Melancholy of Prodigy) (2013.10.12) # "Otogibanashi" (2013.12.02) # "Shounen to Mahou no Robot" (2013.12.29) # "Haru ni Ichiban Chikai Machi" feat. ΦKushiΦ and Eichipiyoko (2014.04.08) # "For The First Time In Forever" -Japanese ver.- (2014.04.24) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (Friday's Good Morning) (2014.09.04) # "Yoru mo Sugara Kimi Omou" (All Night Thinking of You) (2014.12.29) # "After Trick" (Original with S.A.S.U.L) (2015.07.19) # "CHAIN" (Original with S.A.S.U.L) (2015.07.31) # "HEAVEN" (2015.09.06) # "Maemuki ni Warae" (Laugh Positively) (2015.12.18) # "Arouse" (Original song) (2015.12.28) # "Alien Girlfriend" (2016.03.27) # "Chururira-Chururira-Daddadda!" (2016.04.14) }} Discography |track1title = Wasteland |track1info = ( ) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = KotsubanP |track1arranger = |track2title = Honto wa ne. |track2info = ( ) |track2lyricist = is (hiroshi) |track2composer = is (hiroshi) |track2arranger = |track3title = Sono Mama no Kimi ga Ite Yokatta |track3info = ( ) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = M@SATOSHI |track3arranger = |track4title = Sakura Fubuki |track4info = (Hatsune Miku) |track4lyricist = KaguraP |track4composer = KaguraP |track4arranger = |track5title = Gensouka |track5info = (GUMI) |track5lyricist = Gigio |track5composer = FayeP |track5arranger = FayeP |track6title = StargazeR |track6info = (Hatsune Miku) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = KotsubanP |track6arranger = |track7title = BLUE DOOR |track7info = -Secret Blue Bird ver.- (Hatsune Miku) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = M@SATOSHI |track7arranger = |track8title = PERIOD |track8info = (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Wasteland |track9lyricist = |track9composer = KotsubanP |track9arranger = |track10title = Honto wa ne. |track10lyricist = is (hiroshi) |track10composer = is (hiroshi) |track10arranger = |track11title = Sono Mama no Kimi ga Ite Yokatta |track11lyricist = |track11composer = M@SATOSHI |track11arranger = |track12title = Sakura Fubuki |track12lyricist = KaguraP |track12composer = KaguraP |track12arranger = |track13title = Gensouka |track13lyricist = Gigio |track13composer = FayeP |track13arranger = FayeP |track14title = StargazeR |track14lyricist = |track14composer = KotsubanP |track14arranger = |track15title = BLUE DOOR |track15info = -Secret Blue Bird ver.- |track15lyricist = |track15composer = M@SATOSHI |track15arranger = }} |track1title = ICE Rabbits |track1info = (ΦKushiΦ) |track1lyricist = -PF AUDIO- |track1composer = -PF AUDIO- |track1arranger = |track2title = Kon to Akane ga Kousa suru |track2info = (F9) |track2lyricist = -PF AUDIO- |track2composer = -PF AUDIO- |track2arranger = |track3title = retrograde　interior |track3info = (F9) |track3lyricist = -PF AUDIO- |track3composer = -PF AUDIO- |track3arranger = }} |track1lyricist = S.A.S.U.L |track1composer = S.A.S.U.L |track1arranger = |track2title = CHAIN |track2info = |track2lyricist = S.A.S.U.L |track2composer = S.A.S.U.L |track2arranger = |track3title = Kazemai Chihana |track3info = |track3lyricist = S.A.S.U.L |track3composer = S.A.S.U.L |track3arranger = |track4title = Outsider |track4info = |track4lyricist = S.A.S.U.L |track4composer = S.A.S.U.L |track4arranger = |track5title = Trigger |track5info = |track5lyricist = S.A.S.U.L |track5composer = S.A.S.U.L |track5arranger = |track6title = Qualia |track6info = |track6lyricist = S.A.S.U.L |track6composer = S.A.S.U.L |track6arranger = }} Gallery cover |Kushi.G.W.png|ΦKushiΦ as seen in G.W. Nikolai's "Gold" |kushicommu.png|ΦKushiΦ as seen in her community |S.A.S.U.L-AfterTrick.png|ΦKushiΦ as seen in After Trick }} Trivia * She was born in Kagawa. * The first CD she bought was "My Friends" from ZARD. * Her family consists of 5 people and she has 2 older siblings.An answer on the the interviews page * She likes reading, especially mystery novels. * Her name means "skewer", hence the Φ symbols. External Links * Twitter * The Interviews page Category:Producers